The Most Loyal One
by Y. Starkey
Summary: Ana Godoy is a detective, Elsa Arendelle a woman to protect.


**Note of Author: Frozen belongs to Disney. Not me, sadly.  
****And English is not my mother language, so if you read something weird or a mistake, please tell me. I'm practically pulling this idiom out of my a**, hope is not very embarrasing. Thaanks :)****  
**

**AND SHE ARRIVED**

Anna Godoy was waiting outside the airports gates, siting in a hard plastic chair and drinking from a coffe so black she was sure it was giving her a ulcer with every sip. It was nearly midday and she was working her way through her third cup. The airport was bullicious at this hour, and Anna looked boringly how the people moved around like bees in a hive. She shiged, took another sip and cringed at the strong taste. It was a holy miracle that she wasn't already dead.

"Godoy for the love of Freud, stop drinking that shit." Anna looked slowly to her partner. "You're going to kill yourself."

Kristoff Novak was sitting in front of her, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes and a book on his hands. "Freud," she intoned. "You are comparing Freud to God."

He shrugged his soulders and turned another page lazily. "A man with so much sex on his mind must be from another realm."

Anna smirked to him. "A man with so much sex on his mind is the average around this world," she stated. Kristoff snorted.

"Anyway, this man took that to the extreme," he said. "Do you know that he explained the mourning stage like a phase where you have to let your latent sexuals feelings for the deceased die? Genius, but weird as fuck."

Anna blinked. "And if the deceased is your father? Or... I don't know... Your son?"

"Double weird"

"I think you really should stop reading philosofical porn," she deadpanned. Kristoff chuckled but didn't look up, going back to his book.

Anna rose from her seat and went to the huge cristal panels that separated the terminal from the landing strip. The weather was cold and overcast, and between the drizzle she could see the intermitent ligts from the landing steets and the cargo trucks. The raindrops fell across the cristal forming small rivers, and Anna gulped the last of her coffe before throwing it to the wastebin.

"When is she arriving?" Anna asked. She looked to her watch. "She is ten minutes late. Now eleven."

"With this weather all the landings are delayed," Kristoff said distractedly. "Sit down and stay calm. You're making me lose my concentration."

Anna ignored him. "Her escorts should have informed us about them arriving late. If we have to protect her at last they could be a little more punctual."

"It's not their fault. And you can't use your phone when you are landing, that is basic knowledge."

Anna turned to him sharply. "Must you be so smartass?"

"Must you be so fussy?" He replied, still calm, still in his book.

Anna was thinking about throwing the damn thing to the other side of the terminal when people started pouring from the landing tunnel. Kristoff rose from his seat and closing his book went to wait to Anna's side. The people went their way, carrying small suitcases and speaking loudly through their phones, mostly of them obviously on business trips. Nearly the end of the queue two strong men in casual clothes were walking at both sides of a woman, and after swiftly scanning the place they made a beeline for them.

One thing was clear, if Anna wasn't a hardened detective and a professional above all, her jaw would have hit the floor. Completely.

The woman was stunning.

"Good morning, detectives." One of the guys said. Dark brown eyes, light brown hair, thick brown jacket. "Sorry for the delay, terrible weather. Everything is fine apart from that. I'm Sven Ulch, and he's my partner Olaf Snowden." The blonde with the blue eyes nodded to them, smiling briefly. Kristoff and Anna returned the gesture. "And let me introduce you to your protegee, Elsa Arendelle."

The woman took a step to the front and extended her hand to Kristoff first. "Nice to meet you detective," she said, her voice soft and educated. "I'm sorry about all the inconveniences that I'm causing to you both, really."

Kristoff shook her hand, his glases still covering his eyes. "Don't worry about that Ms. Arendelle, it's our job to keep you safe and solve all this mess. Rest assured that you are in good hand with us," he said politely. Nodding to Anna, he said. "I'm Kristoff Novak, and she's my partner, detective Anna Godoy."

Arendelle turned to her and now Anna could fully apreciate the beauty of this woman. Long silvery hair tousled from the wind outside and deep blue eyes looking worriedly at her. A dust of freckles over her nose, curvy lips. "Detective Godoy, my pleasure." She said. Anna shook her hand too, and could feel the soft skin under her fingers. "It's nice to know that I will have a fellow woman with me in this affair."

Anna nodded, feeling and looking serious in her black suit. "Of course Ms. Arendelle. As my partner said, you are completely safe with us. We will be near you continuously, and inform you of the case's state with every new report. We will not leave you in the dark."

The woman's face softened and she smiled slowly, her eyes looking intently at her. "Thank you," she simply responded.

Snowden spoke then. "We sould take the rest of this conversation to a safer place. I trust you have a car outside?"

"Sure, we will go straight to the safe house." Anna said. They started walking thoward the exit doors, dodging suitcases and busy people. Anna took her place beside Arendelle and put her hand on her back, politely guiding her to the cold outside and earning an apreciative smile.

Anna reached inside her blazer and took her dark glasses, putting them on with a smooth movement. At Arendelle questioning gaze she only shrugged, making her laugh with her answer. "They make us look badass."

The rain slapped at them with a cold blast, and without thinking Anna took off her blazer and put it over Arendelle's shoulders. The woman seemed startled, and when she looked at her she could see a light blush on her cheeks. "It's freezing," Anna smiled. "The car is near here, but with this weather you will be drenched by then."

Arendelle shook her head, but hugged the blazer tightly to her body. "I don't want to be held guilty for your impending cold, detective."

Anna chuckled lowly. "Don't worry, we will get you a good lawyer."

They hurried to the parked black Benz and Anna opened the door for the woman and her companions, then hopped into de driving seat and revved the engine, turning up the heat to the maximum. Kristoff sat beside her, shaking his soaked blonde hair and taking out the dry book from under his jacket. Anna scoffed. "Be carreful Novak, you nearly had Freud wet."

Kristoff guffawed and took off his glasses, cleaning the raindrops from them. "I'm sure I can say that he lived wet all his life."

Anna laughed, and through the rearview could see Arendelle looking amusedly at them.

"It's always like this between you two?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kristoff said, still chuckling. "It makes our work pleasantly funny."

Anna left the airport and drove to the freeway, acelerating the now warm Benz. She stole a quick gance at the woman sitting behind and smiled internally at seeing her still clutching her blazer. Arendelle caught her eyes and blushed again, turning her head to look ouside the car window. Anna sighed and returned to the road, still a bit surprised to have such a beautiful woman under her protection.

It was Snowden who broke the silence. "We will give you a complete update at the safe house, and when we get back we will send you the information through an encripted web channel, around one update per week. We will inform you by a safe number phone if something goes wrong. Mr. Arendelle is really grateful for this favour, I must say. He told me to tell you that he will compensate your help."

Anna shook her head, making a vage gesture with her hand. "He doesn't owe us nothing. Mr. Arandelle is an old friend of us, and is a pleasure to be of help to him or his daughter, in this case." Kristoff nodded at her side.

"I want to say thank you again, anyway," Arendelle quietly said. "For me, to be in this situation is..." Her voice trailed off and she stayed silent. Anna smiled at her through the rearview and smiled encouragingly. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry Ms. Arendelle, really." Kristoff said, his voice reassuring. "We are good at our job, and this is kind of personal for us too. We are not keeping safe a client, but a friend."

Arendelle smiled and Anna could see her eyes watering slightly. "Thank you, detective Novak. That was really nice to hear."

"I think we are leaving you in very capable hands, Ms. Arendelle." Ulch said, nodding to her partner.

The woman looked at Anna again, directly. And with that stunning face and her soft voice, Anna thought that Ms. Arandelle could drive anyone mad with want, or lust, or love, if she wanted.

"Yes, I feel safer already."


End file.
